Ein winziges Stück Geborgenheit
by Jibrill
Summary: so ein kitschiger titel eine TB fiction happy reading!


Disclaimer : Die Sumeragi-Zwillinge gehören Clamp...und was die mit den beiden anstellen ist so fies ;_; ~schnüff~ Deshalb diese kleine Momentaufnahme... (Ah ja, diese fanfiction ist schon etwas älter ^^ ein jahr, oder so.deshalb ist der Kommentar weiter unter auch etwas überholt ^^;;;)  
  
Ein winziges Stück Geborgenheit  
  
"Ich bin wieder da!" Subaru betrat das Vorzimmer und stellte seine Tasche auf den Boden. Draußen schüttete es wie verrückt und die Tasche hatte dementsprechend etwas abgekriegt, ungefähr wie der Rest von Subaru. Das von ihm abperlende Wasser bildete schon eine kleine Pfütze auf dem Boden. Aus dem Wohnzimmer kamen die Töne des Fernsehers, Hokuto rumorte anscheinend in der Küche herum. Er wollte sich gerade seines durchnässten Mantels entledigen, als seine Schwester auf den Gang schoss und ihn sofort anfiel. "Mein Gott, wie siehst du denn aus? Ganz nass! Hattest du keinen Schirm! Du holst dir noch was! Subaru!" Subaru konnte nur ein überrumpeltes Gesicht aufsetzten. Fürsorge und Ermahnung in einem? Das konnte Hokuto am besten. Sie half ihm aus dem Mantel, seinem Pullover und schickte ihn ohne Umschweife ins Bad.  
  
Subaru kaute an seinem Abendessen und hörte mit halbem Ohr dem Wetterbericht zu. Hokuto saß neben ihm und starrte mürrisch auf den Bildschirm. "Waaas, morgen auch wieder Regen? Och, so was blödes! Wir wollten dir doch was zum Anziehen kaufen!" "Uh-hum" war das einzige, was Subaru hervorbringen konnte, denn sein Mund war voll. Er schluckte hinunter, dann erwiderte er in menschlicheren Tönen : " Wir können das ja auch übermorgen machen, ist doch nicht so dringend..." "Aber übermorgen musst du dich doch mit Großmutter treffen! Aaaach, Mist! So kommt man ja zu gar nichts!" Energisch knallte sie ihr halbgefülltes Glas auf den Tisch. Sie lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dann drehte sie den Kopf nach rechts, zu ihrem Bruder. "Subaru!!" Subaru verschluckte sich fast an einem Bissen. Er brauchte einige Sekunden, um sich vom Schock zu erholen und zu schlucken. "Ho-Hokuto-chan, erschreck mich doch nicht so. W-Was ist denn?" "Wie war dein Tag? Scheint dich ja mitgenommen zu haben heute. Du redest fast nichts..." Sie zog die Beine an und drehte sich so, dass sie ihren Bruder von vorne sah. "Hmmm?" Subaru zögerte einen Moment, dann wandte er seiner Schwester den Kopf zu und lächelte. "Naja, es war ... anstrengender als sonst...Ich weiß auch nicht..." Hokuto sah ihn kurz an, setzte dann eine besserwisserische Miene auf und sprach : " Das kommt davon, dass du nicht ordentlich schläfst! Und essen tust du auch nicht so, wie du es nötig hättest! Dein Teller ist immer noch halbvoll..." Sie brach ab und sah wieder zum Fernseher. "Aber morgen da hast du frei, nicht?" Subaru nickte nur. "Dann solltest du ausschlafen." "Und was ist mit Einkaufen?" "Och, bei dem ollen Wetter doch nicht!" Hokuto rutschte näher zu ihrem "kleinen" Bruder. "Aber ich hab dann die restliche Woche keine Zeit mehr und du hast das schon seit zwei Wochen geplant! Und und-" "Ist doch egal! Wäre ja nicht der Weltuntergang! Mir ist wichtiger, dass du auch mal deine Auszeit hast...schließlich bist du mir der liebste Mensch auf der Welt! Da will ich doch nicht, dass du zusammenklappst!" Damit legte sie Subaru die Hand aufs Haupt und strich ihm übers, noch etwas nasse, Haar. Subaru lächelte nur wieder. "Ich bin fertig, Hokuto-chan. Ich räum' ab, ja?" "Arrrgh, du hast nichts gegessen! Und ich hab mir solche Mühe gegeben! Buhu!" "H-Hokuto-chan."  
  
Der Fernseher lief noch immer. Das Programm war nicht allzu aufregend und Hokuto erwischte sich immer wieder beim Einnicken. "Sowas, ich mach' mir nen Kaffee...nein, noch besser, ich geh' schlafen." murmelte sie. Sie machte sich schon ans Aufstehen, als sie das Gewicht in ihrem Schoß bemerkte. Subarus schwarzhaariger, nach Shampoo duftender Kopf ruhte da, schwer, aber nicht unangenehm. Hokuto verwarf den Gedanken, vom Sofa aufzustehen. Stattdessen lächelte sie nur gerührt und zog mit dem Zeigefinger den Außenrand vom Ohr ihres Bruders nach. "Dich hätte ich um ein Haar vergessen" murmelte sie wieder. Sie streichelte ihm sanft über die Wange, die ihrer glich, und dann über die Haare, die Subaru teilweise ins Gesicht fielen. Sie beobachtete, wie sein Atem ruhig und sanft ging, seine Züge, die entspannt und vom Licht der kleinen Lampe und des Fernsehers beschienen, dalagen. Ein warmes Gefühl machte sich in Hokuto breit. Subaru sah so friedlich aus. Das war nicht immer der Fall. Wie oft wurde sie mitten in der Nacht wach, weil er einen Alptraum hatte und sie ihn wecken oder trösten kam? Er kam so selten zur Ruhe. Und jetzt schlief er, eingebetet in den Schoß seiner Schwester, wirkte zerbrechlich, von all den Erschöpfungen, die der Tag ihm gebracht hatte. Doch sie würde ihn beschützen. Ihren kleinen Bruder. Hokuto nahm seine Hand in die ihre und drückte sie sanft und trotzdem sicher. "Subaru..." flüsterte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihre Mundwinkel sich hoben. Er sah so niedlich aus. Fast wieder wie damals, als Kind. "Danke, dass ich nicht alleine hier bin..." sprach sie mit leiser Stimme und konnte gar nicht aufhören vor lauter Rührung zu lächeln.  
  
Subaru stellte Wasser für den Tee auf und holte die Zutaten für das Frühstück aus dem Kühlschrank. Er sah kurz nach der Zeit. Es war nach neun Uhr morgens. Normalerweise schlief er nicht so lange, aber er war anscheinend doch erschöpfter gewesen als er angenommen hatte. Er schlich auf Zehenspitzen den Gang hinunter zum Wohnzimmer und lugte hinein. Hokuto schlief immer noch. Sie hatte sich die Decke über die Ohren gezogen.  
  
Als er aufwachte, war Hokuto in tiefen Schlaf versunken. Sein Kopf lag immer noch in ihrem Schoß. Sie hielt ihn in einer lockeren Umarmung. Schnell, aber immer darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken, erhob er sich und konnte nur kopfschüttelnd lächeln. Sie hatte ihn gestern Abend wohl nicht mehr geweckt um ihn nicht zu stören. "Hokuto-chan, du wirst doch Nackenschmerzen bekommen..." Er stand leise auf und holte eine Decke aus dem Zimmer seiner Schwester. Als er zurückkam, war sie schon zur Seite gekippt und in einer Embryo-Haltung auf dem Sofa zusammengerollt. Subaru deckte sie zu und beugte sich zu ihr hinunter, um sie leicht auf die Stirn zu küssen. Er hockte sich vor das Sofa und betrachtete das schlafende Gesicht, dass ihm bis auf die feminineren Züge aufs genaueste glich. "Danke, Hokuto-chan...Danke, dass du immer da bist..." Ohne einen Laut erhob er sich und verließ das Zimmer Richtung Küche.  
  
kommentar: tja, zu viel "Thank you" von Dido gehört? Hmmm...naja, es war kurz und kitschig und man sieht mir an, dass ich seit längerem nichts mehr geschrieben habe. hoffentlich komme ich bald wieder in meinen gewohnten Rhythmus zurück ... Sorry, jedenfalls ^^° aber danke für's Lesen! 


End file.
